


I Wouldn’t Want It Any Other Way

by orphan_account



Category: Hermitcraft RPF, MindCrack RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gay, I wrote this at 4am, M/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sexual Tension, They also live together, beef is late to class, etho bottoms, etho wants kisses, i guess you could say beef wears the pants ??? also literally too HAHA, oh god does this reflect on my irl wants and needs ..., theyre kinda gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25768111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Beef is late for class but Etho doesn’t want him to go.
Relationships: Etho/Daniel M. | VintageBeef
Comments: 9
Kudos: 62





	I Wouldn’t Want It Any Other Way

"You're such an idiot," Beef mumbled, dragging himself out of bed. He shivered at the temperature change, scratching his beard and swinging his legs over the side. He planted his feet carefully on the floor, squeezing his eyes shut as the world spun around him.

He earned a snicker from the other in the bed. "Are you sure it's not you whose the idiot?" Etho mused, propping his head up with one hand and reaching out with the other, gently resting it on Beef's shoulder. He ran his slim fingers down his boyfriend's tanned back, humming gently. "Just call in sick or something."

Beef turned to look at him, eyebrows raised. "You don't know how badly I want to do that, baby," he sighed, chuckling when Etho's hand dropped to the bed and a frown replaced his light smile.

"Don't call me that."

"Yeah yeah, but you love it secretly," Beef rolled his eyes, taking Etho's hand in his and bringing it to his lips. He pressed a kiss to his knuckles, his stomach twisting when a smile reappeared on his face. "I'd kiss you but then I'd never leave your bed again."

Etho resisted the urge to reach out and pull his boyfriend in, knowing he'd make him later than he already was. He shifted so he was leaning against the cool headboard, watching Beef get dressed.

His bedroom was small, but homely. It was only just wide enough for a double bed, paired with his computer setup, wardrobe and drawers - cramped, but his. Or, rather, theirs. He and Beef had been, unofficially, living together for a few months now - they'd met in college the year before, hit it off and decided to spend more time together (which included alternating sleeping between dorms).

Etho slid back under the covers, watching quietly. His eyes wandered down Beef's body, amazed at how quick he was. "I miss you already," he pouted, smiling when Beef looked back over at him.

"It's literally been 4 minutes." Beef smirked, walking back over to Etho. He hovered over him, pressing his face close and stifling his laughter when Etho stared up at him, almost innocently challenging him. He saw Etho glance to his lips and back to his eyes, his face warming slightly and a few embarrassed chuckles escaping him.

Etho gently gripped his bicep and his wrist, parting his lips slightly. "Are you gonna kiss me, or are you just teasing?" He whined, not daring to move. He loved moments like these - quiet mornings, teasing glances, childlike giggles and almost awkward exchanges. He loved them and he longed for them when Beef wasn't around.

"I dunno, I might be late if I do..." Beef murmured, smiling. He cupped Etho's face, running his thumb over his cheek and tipping his chin up gently. He almost closed the space between them, feeling Etho's breath on his lips and enjoying the way he looked, eyes closed and lips parted as to expect something.

His fingers ran down from Etho's face to his neck, then to his chest and underneath the cover. Beef smiled mischievously, softly rubbing his nose against Etho's and standing back up, snickering at the whimper that escaped the other.

"Like I said, you're an idiot." Beef laughed, pulling his bag on his back and blowing Etho a kiss. "I love you, see you later."

"I hate you. Fuck you," Etho grumbled, covering his blushing face with a pillow. After hearing the door shut, he let out a heavy sigh and rested his hand on his chest.

His heart was racing, his thoughts were incoherent, but he wouldn't wish it to be any other way.


End file.
